


Sad Eyes

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic prompt request fulfilled based on Ghost by Halsey





	Sad Eyes

I like the sad eyes, bad guys  
Mouth full of white lies  
Kiss me in the corridor  
But quick to tell me goodbye

You were a sucker for the eyes. They were what had drawn you to Katsuyori Shibata. He had these deep dark soulful eyes that were a beacon to you. The first time you had looked into those eyes you had been drawn in, haunted by the apparent sadness reflected in them. You romanticized him based solely on those eyes. Gave Shibata attributes he didn’t possess just to meet your idealized fantasy of him. Those eyes were your kryptonite and Shibata knew it. 

He also knew he wasn’t a good guy. Shibata had tried, but he just wasn’t made to be a one-woman man. At least not at this point in his life. He was still young and famous, and thoroughly enjoyed the spoils of it. He tried to warn you away, but you kept coming back. You screamed and cried that you hated him when he left, when he pushed you away, yet you were right there waiting when he returned. 

You say that you’re no good for me  
‘Cause I’m always tugging at your sleeve  
And I swear I hate you when you leave  
I like it anyway

As he kissed down your body, smirking as you trembled underneath his lips Shibata knew better. He knew he was going to break your heart, despite your protestations otherwise. But just as you couldn’t seem to stay away from him, he couldn’t stay away from you. Pushing his conscience aside Shibata continued his path down your stomach, grinning up at you as he laid between your legs, his mouth hovering over your core. 

“Please Katsu,” You moaned when he teased you, kissing your inner thighs and around your mound. “Stop teasing.” 

“Fine princess.” Shibata conceded before licking his long tongue through your slit. You arched into his touch panting as he stuck his tongue inside you, his fingers playing with your clit as he lapped at your juices. “Come all over my tongue baby.” He prodded burying his tongue back inside you, thrusting rapidly while flicking your clit until you did just that, moaning loudly as you came against his face. 

Crawling between your thighs Shibata lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in, immediately rocking his hips into you as you wrapped your legs around him. He looked deep into your eyes as he moved within you, pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss. When he came he rolled off you with a satisfied grunt, immediately reaching for his phone that had been buzzing during your interlude. 

You forced yourself to look away as you saw the girl’s name pop up in the text message bubble. You knew the score with Katsu, he wasn’t dishonest with you. Didn’t make it hurt any less though. Flashing him a smile you headed to his shower, suddenly feeling a need to cleanse yourself. 

You’re a Rolling Stone boy  
Never sleep alone boy  
Got a million numbers  
And they’re filling up your phone, boy

As the hot water cascaded down you berated yourself, telling yourself repeatedly that you had to walk away. Yes, you loved him, but you didn’t think you could take this anymore. Maybe it was time you heeded his warnings and stayed far away from Katsuyori Shibata.


End file.
